halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Masato Fujikawa
Masato Fujikawa is an Advent Human and an agent for Initiative Orpheus. Story Masato did not always have aspirations to be a paranormal agent. His father, originally from Hornchurch, Essex in England, was an active agent in pre-fall Initiative: Orpheus. After leaving his homeland for Japan, he married and fathered one child. By sheer chance, Masato, like his father, also gained supernatural abilities. As he grew, so did his spiritual perception. It was as if a whole other world was opening up before him. He spoke to no one of the ghastly visions he saw, instead living in torment. During his early teen years, he was anything but what he is today. Struggling with his abilities, and abusing drugs, he was on the fast-track for the asylum. Finally his father, very much aware of his son's abilities, took him under his wing and taught him of the spiritual world. He showed him that it wasn't something to be feared, but merely another facet of life. He told him of the numerous people like themselves that sought to protect the living from the beasts of this other world, and eventually invited him into the ranks of Initiative: Orpheus, just prior to the events at Headquarters. For once in his life, he wasn't alone. He had a purpose. Following in his father's footsteps, Masato strived to be the best he could be. During the downfall of Orpheus, Masato's father was regrettably one of the various casualties during those rough times. Still, the values he instilled in his son live on, and even without Orpheus, Masato continues to battle onward for the sake of the living. Appearance Thick locks of brown hair drape elegantly from his crown and obscure his face. Sharp amber eyes highlight his features. His tall, athletic form is usually hidden under a long, beige duster-style trenchcoat. The ragged and tattered jacket once belonged to his father, and bears the Initiative: Orpheus insignia on the shoulder. Thick black pants adorned with various belts are more a necessity than a fashion statement -- carrying his rather unweildy arsenal of weaponry away from prying eyes. When the situation demands that he leave his rather suspicious-looking duster at home, Masato is fond of a plain, functional attire consisting of a high-collared black shit and dark track pants, highlighted with a striking white belt -- the style almost mockingly resembling the standard Shinigami uniform. More recently, the agent has hung up his heavily-worn trench for a slightly less eye-catching, fur-collared bomber jacket -- emblasoned, of course, with Orpheus' insigna. Personality Masato is very calm and collected, generally speaking. He tends to be cool-headed, even during times of great stress; a stark contrast to his younger self. Although he has experienced great anguish during his life, he tries to find the bright side in everything. Notorious amonst his kin for his dry, sardonic sense of humor; he has a rather jovial attitude when not working. Snarky and sarcastic, Masato may appear very hot-headed, but can very serious when the situation demands it. Although he claims he doesn't enjoy fighting, he does seem to take a great deal of joy from his work -- and certainly relishes any chance to challenge himself in combat. Having been raised by his father - both spiritually aware, and tied to Initiative: Orpheus - many of his views and habbits rubbed off on Masato. Though he is a fairly virtuous fellow, Masato can be quick to anger. Still, dispite his lack of patience, the agent knows the value in keeping a cool head -- espeically in his line of work -- though sometimes he finds it hard to follow his own advice. A quick-thinker and tactician, Masato always seems to be a step ahead of his foes -- rarely letting his guard down in battle. Still, the Major is a bit of a show off -- frequently using flashy, high-risk tactics in combat seeminly for his own amusement. Though at first glance this would appear foolish, the years of exeperience under Masato's belt have affored him the liberty of such grandiose displays -- he is never a foe to be trifled with. Despite his mostly lawful nature, he has retained a number of bad habits from his tumultious youth -- particulary smoking; although he, like so many others, insists that he could quit any time he wanted. Despite all appearences, the agent isn't all ''about business -- and can usually be found in one of the numerous bars in the Ginza district. In what little spare time his job affords him, he enjoys a few simple pastimes -- frequently attending concets and shows in his downtime, as well as competition shooting and practcing mixed martial arts. He considers himself to be quite a movie buff as well -- though infrequent downtime cuts in a great deal on his "watching hours". His close friendship with the founder of APACHE, Takeshi, has seen Masato become a bit of an amateur tinkerer -- spending increasing hours with members of the Research and Development branch creating and testing a variety of new and rediculous gagetry for Orpheus. ''Power Initial Release :Manifestation - Kuzureta Ishi no Kawa (Hide of Broken Stone) : :Masato's abilities manifest as a a mass of jagged, dark grey material that he can extend to cover his entire form. The material itself is like a second skin, and is highly flexible despite it's rock-like appearance. : : Ability : :Kekkai (Barrier) : :Masato's ability uses his own Reiatsu to draw in and compress Spirit Particles into a dense, tangible form around himself. By focusing, he can control where and when the ability manifests as opposed to totally engulfing himself in the shield, thus conserving his energy. The compressed Spirit Particles are highly resilient; capable of stopping bullets and blades in their tracks, as well as providing Masato a great degree of protection against various other things. Though tough, the shield is not indestructible. Enough force on a particular point may crack the material, and even shatter the shield in its entirety. Should this happen, Masato must expend 5% of his Reiatsu to gather and reform the particles. While in his released state, Masato's natural strength and endurance are greatly enhanced. : : : True Awakening ::Manifestation - Tenrai no Zankenkai (Divine Sword-cutting Armor) :: ::At the True Awakening level, Masato has finally come to understand the nature of his abilities. His armor is compressed even further, donning a sleeker, more streamlined appearance, while simultaneously managing looking even less human that it's previous rendition. The armor's imposing form is further enhanced by a pale blue flame that is constantly present around it. :: :: :: :: Abilities :: ::Shinjun (Aegis) Masato's armor has undergone several changes from its previous incarnation. First and foremost, the reishi composing his form is even further compressed, increasing its durability exponentially. As before, Masato is not totally invulnerable while using his power; should his armor break he can spend 5% of his reiatsu to reconstitute it and repair the damage. This is where the similarities end, however. While in this form, Masato's armor is constantly surrounded by a fierce blue flame. These 'flames' are actually an extension of the armor itself; a chaotic flow of reishi that engulfs Masato's form. The blaze acts in both an offensive and defensive manner. Defensively, the reishi acts as a buffer between Masato and any outside force, slowing and dampening incoming attacks. Offensively however, the torrent acts exactly as one might expect it to - causing burns and lacerations to anything that's exposed to the flame. Yonenshou (Afterburn) By charging the outermost layer of his armor with reiatsu Masato can concentrate and focus the spirit particles comprising his release into a concentrated beam of destruction. The base cost of the ability is 5% of Masato's reiatsu, but he can choose to keep the beam active for a longer period of time by supplementing it - 3% of his reiatsu per turn for a maximum of three turns; it's output increasing with each subsequent payment until it is extinguished. The range and speed at which the beam fires and dissipates is determined by Masato's Combat stat. :: Chimera-born Powers After his capture and subsequent experimentation by the Cerberus dissident group, Chimera, Masato's awakening began to manifest in an entirely different way. Due to the genetic and chemical tampering he underwent at the hands of Chimera's director, Masato is no longer able to utilize his previous abilities. : Manifestation: Yuusou Taryoukyou (Phase Prism) : This awakening manifests as an ethereal, glass-like lattice of energy that floats a few feet in front of the user. The lattice is composed of seven hexagonal plates of reiatsu that form a roughly circular shape about two meters in diameter. The side facing the user is a pale orange color, while the side facing outwards is blue. The construct is thin enough that's its almost invisible when looked at from the side. : : : Abilities : Taryoukyou no Zoufukuki ' : ''(Prismatic Amplifier) : : At the cost of between 5 and 15% of the user’s reiatsu, any attacks attacks fired though the prismatic plate's orange side are boosted by an equal amount. In addition, the prism also boosts the magnitude of the ability, physically increasing the area covered by an attack. For example, if one were to fire 'Byakurai' into the prism, the spells blast radius would be expanded to the diameter of the prism (small attack goes in, big attack comes out). The prism also has a unique effect on Orpheus' ammunition. If, for example, a Pyre round was fired through the prism, the outgoing attack would be manifested as a pillar of fire instead of a simple bullet. ::: '''Unique Ammo Effects: :: Standard: Multiplies the round, firing seven bullets at 1/7th the total power of the shot. :: Fire Rounds: Outgoing attack manifests as a large pillar of fire. :: Ice Rounds: Outgoing attack manifests as a wave of ice. :: Lightning Rounds: Outgoing attack manifests as massive bolt of electricity. :: Disruption Rounds: Increases the area of effect once the round hits the enemy, doubling the diameter of the disruption target. : 'Taryoukyou no Kakusan ' : (Prismatic Diffusion) : At the cost of 15% of the user’s reiatsu, an enemy’s attack entering the field can be held within the plate and released at a later time, providing the attack is equal to or weaker than the amount spent to activate the ability. While an attack is being held within the prism, both sides turn a deep red color. : If the prism is hit while charged, the inbound attack is debuffed by the amount of energy stored in the field. An attack lower than the amount of stored energy will be blocked outright, while an attack of higher value will shatter the prism in its entirety. Any damage the prism takes while charged is deducted from the total stored energy. Once the prisms energy is depleted (or the field breaks), the user must wait one turn before being able to use this ability again. Trivia Theme song: "Path" by Apocalyptica. Gallery '' MasatoCoatFinal.jpg|Masto's new look. Kekkaiwicked2.jpg|Tenrai no Zankenkai Masato.jpg|Masato's standard attire Masato2.jpg|Kuzureta Ishi no Kawa MastoTANEW copy.jpg|Yuusou Taryoukyou MasatoRelease.png|Action shot masato02.gif|Fun-sized Masato FuzzOrphLAWL.jpg|Orpheus Recruitment Poster '' Category:Advent Human Category:Orpheus Underground